Skystar's Prophecy
by Patches9812
Summary: Skykit was the one who always stuck out. But what happens when the clans are in danger and they can't rely on Starclan to help them. What can, and are they going to do? Rewriteing all chapters.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Owlstar – light and dark brown tabby tom with ambers eyes

**Deputy** Raventail – black tom with yellow eyes and a white ear and tail tip **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Mintcloud – white she-cat with deep green eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Patchwhisker – white and black tom with blue eyes

Snowtail – tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Greywind – white tom with light grey markings and dim blue eyes

Ravenpelt – black tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Fernpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

Poppypool – black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Ashkit, a dark grey tabby tom with green eyes, Thornkit, brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and Skykit, small white she-cat with violet eyes)

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Rainfall – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader **Sootstar – black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Snakeheart – white tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** Blossomfur – calico she-cat with grey eyes

**Warriors**

Robinleap – light grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a black tail tip (Apprentice, Shrewpaw)

Greywater – dark grey tom with green eyes

Voleheart – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rootclaw – black tom with deep amber eyes

**Queens**

Ivyfur – black she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Breezeclaw – black tabby tom with blind yellow eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader** Robinstar – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** Sunfeather – golden she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** Applemist – blue\grey she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Warriors**

Nightspring – black she-cat with green eyes

Rabbettail – dark drown tom with blue eyes

Leafstrike – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes (Apprentice, Bettlepaw)

Antclaw – white and brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Sandwing – sandy she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elders**

Brumblefrost – black and white tom with hazel eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader **Ripplestar – white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Deputy **Oaktail – light grey and dark drown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** Pepplenose – light grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors**

Emberpelt – orange\yellow tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Dawnwhisker – pale black she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice, Silverpaw)

Lightleap – light grey tom with white paws, tail tip, and ears and yellow eyes

Weaselclaw – black tabby tom with dark grey eyes and white ears

**Queens**

Yellowear – yellow she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Raindrop – black she-cat with green eyes

_Cats Outside Clans_

**The Pack of Chaos**

**Leader **Skull – small dark grey tom with white ear, paws, and a tail tip with icy blue eyes

**Deputy **Cobra – large white and black tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sol – black and white tom with green eyes

Rain – light gray tom with a touch of amber and brown paws with green eyes

Lilly – white she-cat with ginger spots; green eyes

Adder – silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Acorn – dark brown tom with green eyes

Aspen – dark orange tom with black stripes and golden eyes

Autumn – bright golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Blizzard – black and white tom with amber eyes

Comet – silver tabby she-cat with white paws

Ember – gold tabby tom with amber eyes

Ebony – grey she-cat with a long tail

Eclipse – white tom with black blotches across his back

Fang – dark grey tom with sharp claws, amber eyes

Lightning – grey tom with long tail, amber eyes

Midnight – black she-cat, blue eyes, long tail and fur

Talon – orange tom, yellow eyes

Wolf – small black tom with dark amber eyes

_**Queens:**_

Leaf – small grey tabby she-cat with cold icy blue eyes

Prologue

_An orange tom with white_ paws, tail tip and what looked like stars sparkling on his fur walked into a clearing with three other cats in it. The tom looked at the three cats and meows "Why have you called us here Shadow?" He asks a small black she-cat.

The black she-cat, Shadow, growls "It has to do with what we _all _saw in the pool."

A wiry brown she-cat looks at Shadow and sighs "But why call _us_, shortly there are younger cats then us that could know."

The last cat, a grey plump tom, that looks more like a kittypet, meows "Wind, through I don't know why, but it must be important of Shadow has called us here. Right Thunder?"

The first tom, Thunder, meows "River, why did you have to call _me _into this?" He complains. He looks at Shadow and sighs "But Wind is right, why did you call us and tell us when there are other cats you could call?"

Shadow bristles and growls "I called you here because it has to do with the prophesy. The one we heard before when we all became leaders."

Wind glares at Shadow and snarls "And how is that relevant?"

River looks at the two she-cat and meows "Now, now. There is no reason to start a fight."

Thunder looks at River as if he just meat a fox that could talk. He then turns to the two she-cat and meows "Shadow, Wind. We are not here to fight, but to talk about the prophesy."

Shadow and Wind glare at each other one more time before turning to glare at Thunder, who twitches and backs away slightly. River chuckles and looks at Thunder. Wind growls "Fine." While Shadow mutters something under her breath that the three cats couldn't make out the words to. Shadow soon meows "But, do you remember the words to the prophesy and the meaning behind it?"

River and Thunder exchange a glance and River sighs "I remember the words but not the meaning behind it." Thunder nods and looks at Wind.

Wind mutters "I wonder what it does mean? _In the darkest night, the starry sky will be the one to light the night."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Skykit feels a paw poke_ her side and hears someone meow "Wake-up Skykit! Poppypool won't let us out until you open your eyes." Skykit yawns and opens her eyes. She blinks to get the fuzziness out of her eyes. She looks around and lets out a little squeak as she sees a brown tabby kit face in front of her face. The brown tabby squeaks in joy "Your eyes are open, Skykit!" The brown tabby looks at a black she-cat and asks "Can we go out now?"

The black she-cat meows "Yes you both can."

The brown tabby tilts his head and asks "What about Skykit?"

The black she-cat snarls "No! She is a disgrace to you and Ashkit!"

The brown tabby snarls "No she isn't! Just because she has violet eyes and is smaller than most kits doesn't mean that she is a disgrace to us, or to the clan!"

A dark grey tabby tom with green eyes came up behind Skykit and pounces on her back. She squeaks in shock and rolls onto her back, leaving her belly exposed. The brown tabby tom squeaks "Ashkit! Get off our sister!"

Ashkit growls and climes off Skykit, she glares at Ashkit and looks at her brother. She meow "Do you want to go outside and play?"

The brown tabby purrs "Oh coarse! Let's go now Skykit."

Ashkit whimpers "Can I come to Thornkit?"

Thornkit rolls his eyes and meows "Will you play right then?"

Ashkit purrs half-hearted "Of course."

Skykit tilts her head and thinks _Will they ever stop fighting?_ Then she meows "Can we go outside now Poppypool?" while looking at Poppypool.

Poppypool glares at Skykit and meows "Yes."

Skykit looks at Poppypool with excitement in her eyes; her tail trembled as she meows "Will you play with us?"

Poppypool narrows her eyes and growls "I can't, I have…_stuff_ to do."

Thornkit meows "Like what?" He shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at Skykit and meows "Oh, never mind. We will play with Ashkit."

Ashkit looks up at his name "Ok, let's go now." He sprints out of the nursery and into the camp clearing. Leaving Thornkit and Skykit to scramble behind him.

Skykit stops at the entrance to the nursery and blinks to get used to the light outside the nursery. She feels a budge and looks behind her; somehow she got in front of her faster brothers. She moves out into the sunlight to just gasp at the sight that she sees. She sees a big pile of prey and moves her tiny, unstable legs to run to it. But as soon as she starts to run she trips over her own paws. Skykit's fur heats up in embarrassment; she looks around to see if any cat was looking at her. But Skykit sees a light brown tabby she-cat come walking up with kind eyes. The she-cat noses Skykit up and to the fresh-kill pile where her two brothers where sitting with their whiskers twitching. "Why can't I get anywhere without falling over my own paws?" Skykit complains.

The light brown tabby she-cat meows "I'm Fernpaw." She looks at Thornkit and Ashkit. "I know they are Thornkit and Ashkit, are you Skykit? Their sister?"

Skykit nods "Yes, I'm Skykit."

Fernpaw purrs "Well welcome to the clan Skykit." She paws at the fresh-kill pile and picks out a plump mouse. "How about sharing this with your brothers, Skykit?"

Skykit nods. She nudges the mouse up to her two brothers, to reserve the cold gaze that Ashkit gives her. She nudges it even closer "How about sharing it with me?"

Thornkit meows "I'd love to!"

Ashkit mumbles "Ok."

Skykit purrs and settles down beside Thornkit and takes a bit out of the mouse. Soon the three kits finish off the mouse and share-tongues. They do that until the sun started to fall. Skykit yawns and meows, sleepily, to her brother and Fernpaw "I'm going back to the nursery to sleep. Goodnight Fernpaw." She nods to Fernpaw and walks sleepily to the nursery. She walks over to her nest, which was away from Poppypool. Skykit plops down into the mossy nest, and curls up.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Quite! Or you'll wake-up _Poppypool and Skykit!"

"You need to be quite!"

Skykit opens her eyes and yawns, she looks up to see her littermates sneaking out and decides to follow them. She quietly gets to her paws and creeps out of the nursery. Skykit glances around to see Greywind keeping watch at the fern tunnel. She slips out in one simple movement, but brushes up against the dirtplace tunnel; making the tunnel shake and leaves shuffle. Skykit stiffens as Greywind stiffens and looks towards the dirtplace tunnel. Greywind mutters something to himself, but Skykit was too far away to hear him. She sighs with relief as he turns back to the camp entrance. She slips through the tunnel and into the dirtplace. Her nose scrunches up with disgust at the scent. She looks around to get a good, long look at the surroundings, thick brambles and tall holly bushes. Skykit sighs, because she knows that she had possibly lost the scent trail. She walks slowly over to the side and takes a big breath from the air, and caches the fading scent of Thornkit. Skykit follows the scent to a little tunnel and slips through it, into the dark forest. The scent trail leads through the misty forest and down a hill, to a stream. She stops as a new, vile scent hits the top of her mouth. Skykit gages and yowls, "Thornkit? Ashkit? Are you around here?"

"Over here!" It sounded like Ashkit! Skykit slowly, and warily, goes over to a bush. A brown tabby head pokes out of the bush.

Skykit gasps and falls back onto her hind legs. "Thornkit! Is Ashkit with you?"

Thornkit hesitates before he meows "No, he went to the stream over there," he flicks his tail over to the stream, "and told me to stay here while he looked."

Skykit sighs "Doesn't that make you wonder what it is like over there?"

Thornkit squeaks "Nope!"

Skykit shakes her head and looks at Thornkit in the eyes "Well, it does make me wonder why he told you to stay here."

Thornkit tilts his head and meows "Ok, let's go."

Skykit purrs and turns around, to see Ashkit standing in front of her. He glares at her, and snarls "What where you about to do?"

Thornkit steps forward, "Ashkit, we were about to go to the stream to find you."

Ashkit rounds on Thornkit and growls softly "I wasn't asking you!"

Skykit moves in between Thornkit and Ashkit, "Stop! Please!" She begs.

Ashkit growls but mutters "Fine."

Thornkit meows "Can we go to the stream now?"

Skykit meows "No! We need to go back to camp; we've been gone too long."

Ashkit sneers "Afraid? Are we?"

Skykit meows sweetly despite her brothers' hostility "No. I just don't want the clan to get worried."

Ashkit smiles and meows harshly "Then how about we go to the stream, _then _back to camp?"

Skykit ponders on that for a heartbeat before she meows "Ok." Thornkit and Ashkit smile widely at that. "What?" Skykit asks her brothers.

Ashkit meows "Oh, nothing you need to worry about."

Skykit shuffles her paws "Well…ok."

Ashkit smiles wider and flicks his tail for the other two kits to follow him.

Thornkit and Skykit exchange a glance, but follow Ashkit to the stream. Skykit gasps at the wide stream. It might not be that big for full grown cats, but for kits the stream was like a river. She looks across the stream into the forest beyond the stream to see a moor. "Is that WindClan territory?"

Ashkit glares at Skykit for asking that, but meows "Yes, it is WindClan's territory."

Thornkit gasps in awe "Wow…I didn't rely that we were so close to WindClan territory. Didn't Poppypool say that they demanded more territory?"

Ashkit looks at Thornkit "Yes, they did, but isn't safer if we went by the WindClan border then the ShadowClan border?"

Skykit growls under her breath "It would be safer if we were at camp."

Thornkit wines "Your no fun!" He steps to Ashkit and meows to Skykit "Are you going to stay or go back to camp?"

Skykit ponders on that before asking "Does it really matter to you what I do? Some secrets are to keep, and not tell."

Ashkit and Thornkit look at each other and ask "What?"

Skykit's whiskers twitch and she turns away from the two brothers and to the wide stream. She creeps towards the water and the vile scent grows, and it was fresh to. She looks down at the water then up at the forest. Her heart drops when she sees three cats staring at her and her brothers with wide shocked eyes. The largest, and the oldest one, looks at his companions with awe and they starts muttering with each other. Two of the three cats looked to be warriors while the third looked to be an apprentice. The dark brown tabby tom was looking at Skykit, it seemed they heard all of what she said to her brothers.

The dark brown tabby tom asks "What is your name kit?"

Skykit looks at him with a challenge in her eyes "Why should you know my name?"

The cat that looked to be an apprentice snarls "Don't talk to Rabbettail like that!"

Thornkit rushes forward to Skykit's side, and glares at the apprentice.

Ashkit looked like he was about to fall into the ground laughing. Skykit flicks her tail over his ears and makes him jump.

Thornkit twitches his whisckers at him and then looks at the cats on the other side of the stream. He meows "I'm Thornkit, this is Ashkit," he flicks his tail to Ashkit then to Skykit, "and the she-cat that wouldn't tell you her name in my sister, Skykit."

Rabbettail nodes and asks "Why are you out of the ThunderClan camp so young?"

Ashkit snarls "We were exsploring, well at least me and Thornkit were. Until the little weakling came and found us!"

Skykit protests "I'm not weak!"

The other cat, who looked to be a she-cat, chuckles "Why do you call Skykit weak?"

Ashkit growls "Because she is!"

Rabbettail and the she-cat share a look, and then he looks at Skykit "How about we take Skykit off of your paws?"

Skykit looks confused "What?"

The she-cat nods "We can, WindClan will welcome her."

Ashkit nods "Ok." He looks at Thornkit as he meows "What would Poppypool say when she relies that Skykit is missing?"

But before Ashkit could reply, Rabbttail had jumped across the stream and was walking towards Skykit with a gentle gaze.

Skykit looks pleadly at Thornkit, but he stays where he was while Rabbettail picks her up. When he jumps the stream again, a ThunderClan patrol rushes out of the bushes. Poppypool was at the front and she runs to her two kits that were on ThunderClan's side of the border.

Poppypool looks at them with a confused gaze "Where is Skykit?" Thornkit flicks his tail to the three WindClan cats, but they were already gone. Poppypool looked at Thornkit then Ashkit, before she turns to the portal "We need to tell Owlstar that WindClan took Skykit."


End file.
